Talk:Adventuring Fellow
Tactics pearl quest *Once your fellow reaches 70, you probably don't want to spend too much time in there getting a new pearl. Here is the easiest and fastest way to do the quest: Bst/Whm (use warp item to get back) or Bst/Blm (use Tele-ring to get to Crag), equip a Jug for a cheap Crab, go to ???, avoiding aggro, set pet on the one or 2 higher mob guarding the spot. As soon as your pet has hate from both, click ??? and get out. Done. The whole thing takes less than 5 min. Cheers Aphugel 22:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) **Except of course that you may want the Homemade Salad from getting to floor 2 or higher so that your npc can use the quested weaponskills when you eat it. --Jakk Frost 06:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Can be soloed now that the level cap has been lifted. 79PUP. I killed 33 on the first floor then just killed all Strays and the Memory Receptacle. Checked ??? on each floor up. Got 4800xp for my NPC.Atropa Quetzalcoatl 01:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) *The bonus XP from killing things in Prommy areas for the quest is still there following the level cap removal from the June 21, 2009 update. User:Mday 22:33, 22 June 2010 (EDT) Quests affect Bond? *I did Blessed Radiance, Mirror Images, Picture Perfect, Regaining Trust and Chameleon Capers all between Sun Jan 17-10 & Thu Jan 21-10 Which was 1 tactics run in mea, 4 tactic charges, 5 signal charges, 5 chats. After completing Regaining Trust I was able to start Mirror Images. Doing quests seems to raise NPC bond. --FFXI-Enzo 15:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Signet and your NPC *I've noticed that Sahyu (my Fellow) seems to have the effects of both Signet as well as the Moghancements when they're in effect since recently. So I think they may have ninja-added it to the game during one of the updates. --Stammer 22:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Limit to Miratete's Memoirs? *Has anyone else noticed this? I didn't keep count, but I think I bought 5 memoirs, over a few weeks, and suddenly the option to buy them isn't there anymore. --Jakk Frost 16:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *I just had this happen to me the other day, but after a while the option to buy them came back. I'm not sure what made it come back though, as I had been doing a lot with my NPC so it's hard to pin point exactly what it was. I leveled him up a few times, did one of the quests(increased max level) and got 2 tactics pearls. At a guess I would say there may be a limit to how many you can get per each level cap upgrade, or possibly per bond upgrade Oura 2 02:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) *In 2012, I used 400,000 Adventuring Fellow points to buy 40 Miratet's Memoirs for my NPC (Durib) and saw him go from the beginning of his level to needing only a few kills to level (level 85). I never saw the option go away and now am buying these as I earn them. It helps him level quicker than if I didn't buy them. --IBHalliwell (talk) 13:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lower Level PC *I can't seem to find anything specifically addressing this on the Wiki page, but how does it work if you summon an NPC when you're a lower level? I've heard conflicting responses on whether it syncs down or not, and if it does sync down, does it still gain EXP? I'm inclined to believe not on both counts as I burned a few charges testing it using a L6 job and a L50 NPC and she didn't seem to be doing any less damage, nor did she seem to be gaining any EXP whatsoever. *I could just be blind, but I had a few others look over the page and they also felt it was inconclusive. --Cinnaris 08:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *Well, from personal experience, I have noticed that my NPC has acquired at least small amounts of experience points when we're teamed-up at a lower level. And one thing I'd like to point out that may or may not help the situation is that when you play through the Tactics Pearl quest, your NPC is supposed to gain experience points not just from the quest itself, but also from all of the enemies you kill. So I really don't know, but this is my input. --Stammer 13:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *Your NPC most likely syncs down to you. it's very noticeable by the fact that they lose access to some spells and weapon skills, and only use those which would be available at *your* current level. They only gain exp from killing things which would give exp to their real level though. I have seen this myself as I always use my NPC to help when I'm lvling lower jobs as I don't always have time for parties, and no matter how long or how many different jobs I leveld, the NPC didn't change the response about how much exp to next lvl May 9th, 2011 Update *Immediately after finishing the Trial in Tandem quest, my NPC dinged 71. The next time I called her out via Signal Pearl, she stayed out for 100 kills. So looks like the kill count got a HUGE bump with max bond. Primal623 22:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) *I noticed this change when my NPC friend was level 58, then hit 60 on the same summon. The kill count was 80. She has hit 80 kills again toady (now level 64). *I just finished Mirror Images, so my bond is 85-90. The first time, she was also summoned for well over 80 minutes and never gave me anything in chat other than we had a lot of time left. At first, I thought there was a bug with campaign, but now I think SE has updated something for all bond levels. Sadly, I won't be able to test this so much since I need 25+ bond points now for the next genkai quest. --Firemyst 07:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) *Bond is somewhere between 90 and 100 and now Yoli can do 90 kills. Changed the wiki to show the update notes from Primal and my findings, but anything under 80 is skewed. Someone with lower bond can hopefully shed some light on the new scale. --Firemyst 16:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) *Hello, I thought I'd throw some information in. NPC Level is 58. I have not yet completed the quest Blessed Raidiance (to break the AF Bond to 90) nor am I even able to flag the quest yet (not sure how much bond it requires) I am able to flag and am currently on Chamelon Capers but I am unable to flag the limit break to 65 Mixed Signals. So I am unaware of my exact AF Bond but I know it is under 70 maybe under 60 since I can't flag some of these quests. *I was out in Cape Terrigan working on some weapon trials with npc out and it was able to stay out for 80 kills. *Now I am also 2/3 on time extentions for my AF Fellow... and the only way that I can see this following the current chart is if these extentions now increase the number of mobs as well? But another thing to note I have 4 head slot options (minimum 65 AF Bond) so I'm thinking this data may be wrong too... I would -think- I could flag Mixed Signals with 65 AF Bond. --Elgorian1990 19:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Bond Points/Max Kills/Quests table is not up-to-date *I was just wondering if someone could update the above table for me because I don't know how and don't want to break it. The bond points vs. max kills is way off. I started getting 70 kills at 45 bond points, and just dinged into 80 kills at 60 bond points. Much appreciated if someone could fix it! --Talila 01:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Fellow Points *Lvl 60 capped fellow, killed 80 mobs in Cape Teriggan. Goblins, Rabbits, Lizards (trying to keep heavy armor). Got approx 18k fellow points to give people an idea of what it's like to exp there. Not sure how mob level affects points, but at least 5 of those 80 were Goblin pets. --Badough 00:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) **Just broke cap to 65, got fellow from 60 -> 62 on 80 Terrigan mobs again, tried to get less Goblin pet kills. Only got about 16.5k fellow points this time, so it seems the points are proportional to the exp they would earn from defeated mobs. --Badough 10:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ***62 -> 63 on 80 mobs, same place, got about 13.5k. While theoretically the mobs here will always be Easy Prey to my fellow, the general consensus from fellows under "sync" (having a lower level PC summon them) is that no exp is earned on mobs with levels lower than the fellow's actual level. --Badough 05:42, February 25, 2012 (UTC) *Fellow Points and purchases confirmed to be retained after restarting quest with a new Fellow. I restarted the quests and obtained a different Fellow than I had previously. Immediately after quest completion and obtaining my Signal Pearl, I went to Ru'Lude and talked with Ajahkeem, who immediately allowed me usage of the Fellow Points system (which you normally would have to wait until Bond level 15 to access). The ~27k points from my previous Fellow were retained, and I also was given the option to purchase the second time extension for 50k points, meaning that my previous purchase of the first time extension had also been retained. I've edited the Adventuring Fellow Points section accordingly. --Aoisa 23:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC)